1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices; and particularly to an electronic device with a sliding mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices (such as mobile phones, computers, and music players) with a body and a cover slideable relative to the body are ubiquitous. Typical sliding cover includes two sliding rails. The body defines two sliding grooves engaging with the two sliding rails. Thereby the user can manually slide the cover relative to the body to open the electronic device. However, this manual operation is inconvenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.